A St Patty's Day Dance
by The-Seeress-Yeul
Summary: It's St. Patrick's Day at Kingdom High but Namine doesn't know how to approach Roxas to ask him to attend the formal with her. RokuNami fluff. Minor SoKai, VenShi fluff.


_Roxas x Namine Fanfiction -Prize-. Written by The-Seeress-Yeul. Please __**do not take my literature.**_

* * *

I was walking down the hall with Kairi and Xion. Two of my best friends. We went to Kingdom High. The best school on Earth as some said. Today was St Patrick's Day. The halls of our commutative school were decorated in green. Green little leprechauns, four leaf and three-leaf clovers. Rainbows and pots of gold... There was a dance at the end of the school day in the gym. With the help of some skilled mages and magicians the gym would be turned into a beautiful meadow complete with everything decorated on the walls minus the leprechauns. Kairi was planning on taking Sora to the dance and Xion was planning to take Ventus to the dance. I, on the other hand didn't know who to take.

"Come on, Nami. You should totally ask Roxas! He's not going with anybody!" Kairi said.

I blushed and turned away, looking at the wall littering in St. Patty's Day decorations.

Xion elbowed me in my ribs.

"Ow, Shi-chan! That hurt!" I said, rubbing my ribcage.

Kairi exclaimed, "Lookie!" And ran towards a bulletin board.

"Oh! Namine look!" She took off two tickets from the bulletin board.

"Ohh... Sora got these for me and him!"

They were tickets to a band Kairi liked. It was a Vocaloid band. The main singers were Len and Rin Kagamine and Miku Hatsune.

"Wow. That's great, Kai!" I gushed.

I was jealous. I loved Len and Rin!

"Hey, what's this?" Xion replied.

Apparently, there was something behind a leaflet on the board. It was for Xion.

"Hey, cool! I got one to one of Yuna's concerts!"

"Who is it from?" Kairi asked.

"Ven."

I sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"It's nice that your boyfriends got you something nice to do after the dance but what about me?"

"Hey."

I turned around.

Roxas was walking down the hall with Axel. They were discussing something about ice cream and birds. Vanitas was the one who said Hey, though. I was hoping it would have been Roxas...

"So, who are you gonna take to the dance?" He asked.

"Not you." I said, ice hanging down from my words.

"Ouch. That hurt." He said, obviously not hurt.

"Not as much as when my fist meets your face." I glared at him.

"Hey, aren't you taking Aqua to the dance?" Xion cut in.

"Yeah, so?"

"She deserves better." Kairi mumbled.

Roxas and Axel strode by us then. Roxas gave me a look of disbelief and continued walking. Axel stopped though.

"Hey, hot stuff. You're girlfriend's coming around the corner." He said, pointing towards where Rikku and Sora came from.

"Oh, shit. I gotta bounce." He said, and half walked, half ran away from us.

"Thanks." I said, looking at Axel.

"Hey, Roxas!" Axel shouted.

Roxas turned around and looked at the floor. Like Axel did this to him everyday. Which he did.

"Hey, Roxas." He said, putting his arm around Roxas' neck as he walked up to us.

"Who was it you were taking to the dance again?"

"Nobody. I told you." He said, angry.

"Then, ask someone. Maybe one of these lucky girls right here?"

I knew what he was getting at. Kairi and Xion did too. Kairi called for Sora to come over and whispered something in his ear, which made Sora take Axel away and start talking to him about hot fudge. Kairi and Xion left me when Rikku came up to us. They were going dress shopping. Kairi winked at me before they left.

"So...um..." My voice was shaking.

"Yeah..." Roxas replied, putting his head behind his head.

"Look... I...I gotta go..." He replied, looking away.

"Yeah. Yeah, I understand."

"Alright. See you later." He waved and walked off.

What was I doing?

"Wait! Roxas!" I said, running up to him.

"Will...will you go to the dance with me?"

I saw euphoria in his eyes.

"I would love too!" He said.

"I'll be waiting for you outside your last class."

"Okay." I nodded.

When he walked off, I ran into the parking lot where I saw Kairi, Xion and Rikku waiting for me.

"Sooo... you finally asked him?" Rikku asked.

"Yes!" I replied, really happy.

"Well, come on. Xemnas is only letting us go dress shopping for another hour, so we gotta be quick." Kairi said, pushing me towards her convertible.

"Alright. Alright."

"Quick, get in! I saw this dress I liked, at the shop next to La Beau. I HAVE to have it!" Kairi said.

Everyone jumped into her car.(Rikku in the front, Xion in the backseat with me.) We headed off to the shop Kairi mentioned looking for dresses.

* * *

We got back at school, exactly when the bell rang, signally any student outside of campus that they would be looked out until the end of the day and would receive punishment.

"Oh no! We're never gonna make it!" I said.

"Yeah, we are!" Kairi said.

She stuffed her things into one big jumbo bag along with everyone else's. Xion used her magic and made it shrink so Kairi could but it in her pocket.

"Alright! Let's go!"

I told her that the metal doors were already coming down fast.

"Hey! Over here!"

It was Axel, calling us from an alley behind the school.

"What?" I said.

"Come on! We don't have much time!"

We ran towards Axel, who then took us into a long dark hallway.

"Roxas, is up ahead. He's with Sora and Tidus. They're holding open our only way in." He whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Rikku asked.

"Because, we're right underneath Xemnas' office. If he heard us..."

He didn't finish. He said we would have to run to reach the place where the others were.  
We did and ever so quietly. When we arrived at place where Tidus, Sora and Roxas were, we saw no passageway.

"Umm...how are we supposed to get out?" Xion asked.

"Uh..." Roxas and Sora began.

"The passageway closed." Tidus explained.

"But, it shouldn't-"

Axel was interrupted by...

"Busted." Saix replied, looking down from the ceiling.

"Ah, come on. Saix. The girls were just getting Xemnas his favorite after-lunch snack. You know sea salt ice cream."

He said the last words with some sort of hint in them. Roxas understood and whispered something in Xion's ear.

Xion worked her magic and got a box of Sea Salt Ice cream to appear.

"Yeah, Saix. It was just ice cream." Xion pouted.

He didn't answer. He lead us into Xemnas' office. He let the boys go, apparently he only wanted to see us punished.

"So... you were caught outside the school after the bell rang." He said, calmly.

"Yes..." I began.

"We were having trouble carrying the ice cream." Kairi said, pointing to Rikku and Xion who were pretending to struggle with the box containing ice cream.

"Well, I can't let this...Wait...is that...Sea Salt Ice cream?" He asked, sniffing the air.

"Yes." Rikku replied.

"Bring it over here! I must have it!"

Kairi and I helped Rikku and Xion put the ice cream box on his desk. He tore it open and took out an ice cream bar. His eyes bulged out of his head.

"You, four may go." He said, too distracted by the ice cream.

Saix didn't look shocked. He just held open the door and let us go. We ran away from the office. This was our hour of preparations. This was when everyone got ready to look their best for the dance. Kairi took the bag out of her pocket which enlarged and she gave us our bags. I went into the bathroom first. I got dressed quickly because I wanted this day to be over.  
I was wearing a simple baby blue dress. It was strapless and didn't touch the floor. My shoes were also baby blue and were slippers instead of heels. I checked myself in the mirror. I fixed my hair and ran out. The others were waiting for me. Rikku had left us then to go help Aqua and the other mages get the gym ready. Kairi and Xion were wearing identical dresses to mine. Both strapless, didn't touch the floor. Except Kairi's dress was a strawberry reddish pink colour and she wore simple pink heels. Xion's dress was an onyx colour but not quite and she wore slipper like heels. We were ready. We just had to wait.

* * *

Finally, the gym was ready and everyone was allowed place was unrecognizable. It was so fantastic. Sora and Ventus soon found us and took Kairi and Xion away, to dance. I looked around for Roxas but didn't see him. I sighed. Someone tapped me on the back. This time I knew it was Roxas.

"Roxas!" I said, blushing.

"May I have this dance?" He asked.

I nodded.

He took me into the middle area of the meadow. A slow song was playing from somewhere and we glided around on the grass. It was so magical. I put my head on his shoulder.

"Roxas... What happens after this dance?"

"What?"

"Will we go back to before? Or will we be..."

"Together. We'll be together. I promise." I said.

I began crying for some reason. But I was happy. We danced and danced and danced until our feet hurt.  
He took me to a nearby tree and we sat down on the grass, looking at the magical sunset.  
I put my head on his shoulder again and he took his hand in mine.

"I never want this day to end." I replied.

"Me, neither."

"But, you know what would make this day complete?" Roxas said.

"What?" I asked, looking at him.

He took my face in his hands.

"A kiss from you."

I blushed and smiled. We kissed. It was short and simple but romantic all the same. If I had known better I would've swore, Kairi, Sora, Xion and Axel were clapping. That made me blush even more. But I was just glad to have Roxas by my side.

The End


End file.
